Como si nunca hubieras existido
by MissIlum
Summary: Draco ha pasado mucho tiempo evitando perder los estribos y hechizar a medio mundo mágico, ahora que la guerra ha terminado nada le impedirá obtener lo que quiere.


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Las mismas de siempre.**

 **One-shot 3**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

1

Los alumnos congregados en los límites del colegio asintieron al mismo tiempo y salieron a su destino, Potter se quedó parado frente a mi después de que McGonagall se fuera, los hechizos comenzaron a volar, creando de nuevo el escudo que protegía al colegio, él me observó por lo que me parecieron segundos y no era suficiente, no era suficiente porque el terror y el dolor de verlo inerte en los brazos de Hagrid persistían en mis huesos, mi corazón aún se siente estrujado después de todas las emociones, de todos los cuerpos, de cada roca, cada torre destruida, cada vitral, cada armadura tirada, cada fantasma escondido ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Todos se escondieron al iniciar la Guerra, ellos no tenían nada que ver y aun no los encontramos, no es como si alguien se esté encargando de eso, precisamente.

Su mirada dice millones de cosas, hay una cosa que me impide acercarme y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, una persona, a decir verdad, una que me está esperando y que necesita de mi atención, mucho más que esté cuatro ojos que no se atrevió a luchar por mi sin importar que yo lo mande al carajo, debió hacerme volver y no lo hizo, prefirió salvar al puto mundo mágico que no le va a dejar que se la meta, que no le va a dar calor, que no lo abrazará cuando tenga pesadillas, que no lo cuidara cuando esté enfermo, pero sobre todo, que no podrá darle un hermoso niño de cabello platinado y unos ojos verdes tan preciosos que jamás habría unos parecidos porque tenía pequeñas motitas grises, el jodido mundo mágico jamás podrá darle eso.

—Draco, yo…

Mi mano reaccionó antes que yo, se movió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias, se estampó contra la mandíbula de Potter, la sobe tan pronto ocurrió eso, mis ojos están desbordando lágrimas y odio llorar, lo detesto, pero ese obstinado, necio y estúpido chico estaba muerto hace unas horas y ahora lo tengo enfrente, devolviéndome el alma y aun así no me abraza, el muy hijo de puta.

—Está bien, lo merezco, merezco que me golpees todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, quita esa mirada de tu rostro y acércate, yo te tendría en mis brazos para este momento si no fuera porque casi no siento el cuerpo.

Y ahora el muy cabrón está a punto de desvanecerse ante mis ojos como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, lo cojo por la cintura antes de que caiga y algo más lo lastime, no pienso seguir dándoles más de él, ya dio más que suficiente y muchos ni siquiera se sentirán agradecidos.

Me aseguré de que está completamente pegado a mi antes de aparecerme en la Mansión Potter, madre aparece ante mí a los pocos segundos de nuestra llegada y lleva una mano a su boca al ver mi preciada carga, no tarda en reaccionar y ayudarme a llevarlo a nuestra habitación, un medimago ya está esperándonos ahí, en menos de cinco minutos varios hechizos se concentran en Harry y forman una burbuja a su alrededor, pasa al menos media hora para que el medimago me haga una seña para salir de la habitación, madre se queda adentro y vigila a Potter.

—Señor Malfoy, no le voy a mentir, la situación del señor Potter es precaria, su núcleo mágico está descontrolado y tiene muchas heridas que no fueron atendidas debidamente, tomara un tiempo antes de que se recupere completamente, lo induje en un sueño para que pueda repararse y se desinflamen sus órganos, que obtenga el descanso que merece, le recomiendo que no permita que alguien lo visite, no se puede perturbar.

Asentí y lo acompañé al estudio para que regresara a su casa.

Lo único que quiero es que el idiota de Potter despierte y me abrace como merezco, no que vuelva a perderse, doy media vuelta y regreso a la habitación, madre sigue ahí, el único cambio es que trae a mi sol, está sentado en sus piernas y muy quieto, como si madre ya lo hubiera instruido de que no hiciera alboroto porque su padre necesita reposo, en cuanto sus ojos se posan en mí, extiende sus pequeñas manos para que lo cargue, me acerco para tomarlo, pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y deja un beso en mi mejilla.

—Iré a ver si la cena está lista.

Madre se va antes de que pueda pedirle que no lo haga, quiere darnos espacio y lo agradezco, pero eso sólo me hace querer levantar todos los hechizos y hacer que ese energúmeno despierte.

— ¿Pa-pa?

—Sí, hijo, ese hombre de ahí es tu papá y tan pronto despierte, se llevará una gran sorpresa, espero que no le dé por perder la cabeza.

Asintió, se removió en mis brazos y lo bajé para que se agarrara de los muebles, se fue acercando a Harry, lo tomé antes de que resbalara por la cama, me senté a un lado de mi hombre y deje a nuestro hijo muy cerca, él paso la burbuja que el medimago hizo, me alarmé al pensar que podría picarle algo o subirse sobre él, se limitó a acostarse a su lado y dormirse, era como si el tener a un lado a su padre lo calmara tanto que olvidara que es la hora de comer, madre entró con una bandeja y la dejo sobre la mesa cercana, una sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro al ver la imagen de su nieto.

—Sabía que algo le faltaba a Scorpius, imaginé que de alguna forma sentía que sus padres estaban en peligro, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. ¿Necesitas atención medica? Puedo traer de regreso al medimago.

Su mirada analítica me recorre, lo único que tengo es un cansancio monumental, con unas horas para dormir y la comida, todo mejorará, más si el estúpido de Harry se recupera pronto.

—No, madre, quiero comer y dormir.

Levita la bandeja hacia mí.

—No olvides que después de que despiertes y te des un baño, te espero en el comedor para hablar, tienes mucho que decir.

Partí un trozo de carne y lo llevé a mi boca, la vi salir con cuidado de no hacer ruido, acabé mi comida más rápido de lo recomendado y me acerqué un poco más a mi familia, cerré los ojos y caí rendido.

ϟ

Un peso sobre mi pecho me hizo despertar, unos dedos sobre mis parpados lograron que abriera los ojos, mi pequeño está sobre mí y me mira atento. Señala su boca, debe tener mucha hambre después de haberse dormido sin cenar, me levanto con él agarrado firme a mí, me inclino a un lado de Harry para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios y salgo de la habitación, madre me intercepta en el camino.

—Puedes comenzar a contarme que fue lo que pasó.

Hice una mueca y estuve a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, ella fue la que me corrigió esa maña, puede molestarle demasiado así que la evito lo más que puedo en su presencia, después de todo se arriesgó ayudándome a mantener oculto mi embarazo y después se encargó de que no nos faltara nada mientras yo regresé al colegio a esperar a Harry.

—Gracias por acceder a quedarte para cuidar a Scorp, de ninguna manera me hubiera gustado que presenciaras eso, el colegio sobrevivió al ataque, hay demasiadas bajas y por un momento pensé que moriría ahí. —Apreté los labios e intenté relajarme, la imagen de Harry "muerto" está grabada en mi retina— El idiota de arriba murió por unos minutos y estuve seguro de que lo acompañaría tan pronto pudiera —Me sentí mal por pensarlo, porque Scorp me necesitaba, pero no iba a poder…— Todo se acabó antes de que me diera cuenta, tan pronto pude sacarlo de ese lugar lo traje, él ya no les debe nada, no quiero que lo sigan atosigando con peticiones absurdas, Scorp necesita a sus dos padres.

Madre estuvo de acuerdo y llegamos al comedor, a mi hijo le gusta comer con su abuela, se cambió a sus brazos al segundo de ver su plato aparecer. Tomé la cuchara de mi cereal muggle y la sumergí en la leche, se detuvo a medio camino, mi mirada clavada en la figura de Harry, se está tallando un ojo y caminando con lentitud, se acerca a mí y hasta ese momento ve a Scorp, nuestro hijo ya lo está mirando fijamente, puedo ver su mente trabajando y sacando conclusiones, me mira cuestionándome y asiento con una leve sonrisa.

Cambia la dirección de sus pasos y se acerca a nuestro bebé, le pide permiso a madre con la mirada para poder tomarlo en brazos. Ella no puede responder porque Scorp ya está exigiendo que su padre lo cargue, balbuceando y moviendo sus manos para que se apresure.

Veo la diversión, el amor, incluso la sorpresa y el enojo en su mirada, la imagen de Harry cargando a Scorp es perfecta, por días pensé que no llegaría a verlos juntos y ahora gracias a Morgana que él está aquí.

Pasamos algunas horas juntos, las palabras sobran mientras jugamos con Scorp, hasta que madre se acerca a decirnos que lo llevara a visitar a Teddy, Harry se tensa y ofrece acompañarlos porque quiere ver a su ahijado, ella declina y me voltea a ver.

Harry la imita y una chispa de comprensión pasa por sus ojos, madre se va con Scorp balbuceando como siempre, Harry se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres contarme todo?

Negué varias veces ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Él fue quien decidió poner en pausa nuestra relación diciendo: "Necesito mantenerte a salvo" estúpido. Cómo si yo no pudiera defenderme solo, lo hice todo este tiempo, bien pude hacerlo estando con él.

—Draco, no me trajiste hasta aquí sólo para ignorarme y no voy a permitir que lo hagas, al menos ten la decencia de mirarme —Sus manos se posicionaron en mis hombros, obligándome a girarme, un segundo después ya lo tengo sentado en mi regazo— Te falle, lo sé, Dragón, lo supe al momento de irme sin decir nada, supe que estaba cometiendo uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida…

El coraje y tristeza del abandono me hicieron levantar los puños y darle en el pecho.

—Estúpido, idiota, pendejo —Cada insulto acompañado de un golpe— ¡Debiste regresar por mí! ¡Cabrón!

Puede que no viera manera de controlarme, no hasta que junto sus labios con los míos e hizo que abriera la boca para que su lengua pueda repasar cada centímetro de mi boca, irremediablemente mi pelvis subió para crear fricción con la suya, mis labios pidiendo más, cada centímetro de mi necesitando de él, no era suficiente, nunca lo es.

La habitación se materializo después de las sensaciones de nauseas, saqué la varita y desaparecí nuestra ropa, Harry está jadeando y sé que se muere por estar dentro de mí, casi puedo ver su erección palpitando, muerde mi labio tan fuerte que me hace darle un empujón.

—No creas que olvidare que tenemos que hablar.

No hubo tiempo a más, se lanzó a mis labios de nuevo, bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo, al llegar a mi cintura se levanta un poco y me sorprende girándome y poniendo una almohada bajo mi estómago,

Estoy a punto de protestar por el movimiento brusco, su lengua en mi entrada me detiene, él va por lo que quiere, siento como juega conmigo el muy cabrón, haciéndome desearlo más y más con cada lamida, muerdo el edredón para no hacer ruido, no puedo mantener mi cadera quieta, se mueve buscando el contacto con su boca, se está tomando demasiado tiempo en dilatarme, sólo lo quiero dentro de mí y ya.

—¡Apresúrate! ¡Te quiero dentro ya!

No es una petición, lo necesito, lo necesito tanto. Mi pene ha estado rozando con las cobijas, liquido preseminal me escurre y meto una mano entre mi cuerpo y el colchón, tomando mi erección y masturbándome ya que Harry no se apresura y quiero liberación.

La cabeza de su pene roza mi entrada, pasa por mi esfínter y finalmente se mete por completo en mí, su erección me llena por completo haciendo que con un solo movimiento toque mi próstata.

—¡Dioses! Hmmm —Muerdo las cobijas para no hacer más ruido, él no se mueve y a mí no me importa el escozor— Si valoras en algo tu pene, muévete.

Se desliza con lentitud, metiendo y sacando, se acerca a besar mi espalda haciendo marcas, estoy seguro porque hay un pequeño dolor cada que se aparta.

ϟ

Su mano paseando por mi abdomen me distrae de mis pensamientos, la sabana nos cubre parcialmente y se desliza un poco más cada que se mueve, hace unos minutos que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron y mi corazón sigue acelerado.

—No voy a dejar que nada más me distraiga ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pudiste encontrar una manera de decírmelo, Draco.

El dolor se escucha en su voz, incluso un poco de enojo, me incorporo para poder sentarme y verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? Idiota, me abandonaste y cada segundo del embarazo te necesité tanto que dolía físicamente, mi madre estuvo aquí siempre, pero no era suficiente.

Recordar todos los días que estuve en cama porque él no se encontraba cerca, ni sabía de la existencia de nuestro hijo, me hace querer golpearlo y golpearme, el enojo por ser dejado de lado, la frustración de querer hablarle y rendirme.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, Draco, tenía que encontrar la forma de acabar con todo esto y ahora me alegro, me alegro porque nuestro podrá tener una vida plena, Draco.

—No quiero quedarme en Inglaterra, no quiero que Scorp tenga la influencia de todo esto, será como si nunca hubieras existido, desapareceremos de aquí y únicamente puedes decirle a Weasley y Granger, no pienso seguir aquí —Tome aire antes de soltar lo siguiente— Incluso si tú no estás dispuesto a marcharte, yo sí, podrás ver a Scorp cuando quieras.

Eso dolió como un fierro ardiente clavándose en mi pecho.

—No sé qué diablos se te metió en la cabeza; de ninguna forma se irán ustedes, ya di una vida por el mundo mágico. Me iré con ustedes, son mi familia. Además… me gustaría que Andrómeda y Teddy vengan con nosotros, además de tu madre, claramente.

Lleve una mano a su cabello revuelto y trate de peinarlo para un lado.

—Ya lo había pensado, mi tía ya tiene listas sus cosas y sólo esperará a que tú nos digas cuando nos vamos.

—Dame una semana para concluir con todo.

Esas palabras eran tan esperadas que una sonrisa de medio lado me traiciono, lo mire condescendiente y me burle de él.

— _Ya di una vida por el mundo mágico._ —Imité su voz a la perfección— Y aun así me quedare a seguir ayudándolos.

Me miro con reproche y no logré que me perturbara, lo amo de tal manera que no quisiera compartirlo y al mismo tiempo dejar que siga haciendo lo mismo, porque es lo que lo hace ser él ¿Quién soy yo para cambiarlo?

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo y había olvidado subirlo, pero aquí está, pronto actualizare mis demás historias, lo prometo. 3**


End file.
